A New Home
by cem-87
Summary: Samantha Davis and Jamie Scott meet in an abusive foster home and instantly form a bond. This is the story of the two of them forming a new life together. Eventually, a Jamie/Brooke/Sam story with some Julian.
1. Away into the Night

**Background: Samantha Walker is fifteen. She's been in and out of foster care since she can remember. She's never really had a family, until this last foster home when she met the five year old Jamie Scott. This is Jamie's first foster home. His parents were killed a month earlier in a car crash, and no family could be found for the young boy. **

**Chapter One – Away into the Night**

"We're leaving tonight." Samantha's voice was hushed as she attempted to soothe the crying boy. She rubbed his back, and slowly he fell asleep. Quietly, she lifted Jamie's head off of her lap, praying they wouldn't hear. The 'they' she was referring to were the current foster 'parents' the two of them were living with.

"What the hell is this?" John, had screamed earlier, kicking Jamie's LEGO creation across the room. John was drunk, as usual. "Clean it up." His words had been slurred.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Sam looked up from the book she was reading. Usually, she kept her mouth shut in foster homes, but this time it was different. She felt a connection to Jamie Scott, and she needed to protect him. John had turned towards the teenager, anger in his eyes.

"How dare you," he had yelled as he walked towards the bed she was sitting on, "this is MY house!" He had slapped her across the face before leaving, kicking some more of Jamie's LEGOs on his way out.

The slapped had hurt, but Sam knew she had to be strong for Jamie. He had cried more than she had.

She slowly started packing two book bags. She had run plenty of times in her short life, but she had always been alone. She wasn't sure how this was going to work with a five year old, but she couldn't leave him here. She packed clothes for the both of them and a stuffed animal for Jamie. She knew that they would need food too. She had a little over fifty dollars saved up, and that wouldn't last long. She glanced back at Jamie making sure he was still asleep before she slipped out into the dark hallway.

They both had seemed pretty drunk tonight, and she prayed they were passed out, oblivious to any noise she might be making. Slowly, Sam walked to the kitchen. She grabbed whatever she could. As she headed towards the bedroom she eyed John's wallet sitting on the kitchen table. She didn't think twice about grabbing the five twenties that were tucked away in it.

"Jamie, we gotta go." She shook the little boy awake. She handed him the back pack she had packed for him. The window was already open waiting for their escape.

"We're we going?" He whispered as he rubbed his eyes awake.

Sam shook her head, "I'm not sure." She told him as she handed him his jacket. "Put this on. It's kinda chilly." He did as he was told.

"Ready?" She didn't wait for a reply. She picked the young boy up and helped him climb through the window, and then she followed him.

"Let's go." He put his hand into hers as they began their journey. They walked for about an hour, until Jamie became too tired to go on. Sam couldn't make him go any further. She knew that he needed his rest. They had made it outside of town the bus station laid right up the road.

Sam knew that a teenager walking into the bus station in the middle of the night would look odd, let alone a teenager and a five year old, but she needed to know the schedule before they fell asleep for the night. "Jamie," He had sat down, next to a tree, she kneeled next to him, "I need you to stay here. I'm going to go right over there," She pointed to the bus station, "I'll be right back." Jamie's face told her he was unsure whether or not to believe her. "Look, buddy I will be right back. I promise. "With a quick hug she had left.

Jamie Scott sat waiting. He was far enough from the road that no one could see him. He wasn't worried about Sam he knew she would be back. In the last month, he had lost both his parents and had been sent to a new home with mean people, but then Sam had come, and things had gotten better. He loved her.

It seemed like forever, but eventually Sam had come back. "Hey little man." She sat down next to him. "I got us two tickets." She held up the tickets to show him. "The bus leaves at 5:45 which is in a little less than four hours. So you should probably get some sleep."

"Where we going?" He yawned as he asked the question.

"New York." She told him as he laid his head on her lap. She pulled one of her hoodies out of the bag and wrapped it around him. He quickly fell asleep, but Sam stayed awake until it was time to meet their bus. She was too worried to sleep. Her thoughts and worries kept her busy, and before she knew it, it was time to wake Jamie up again. "Come on bud." She carried him to the bus station. She had picked New York because it was big, and if anyone reported them it would be hard to find them in the city.

Beyond going to New York she hadn't thought much of a plan. She had no idea what she was going to do. If it had just been her she would have gone to a runaway shelter, found a job, but she had a five-year old with her, and no shelter would just take them in, not without notifying the proper authorities.

The bus ride from Charlotte, NC to New York was long. They both had a snack before falling asleep. They didn't awake until the bus stopped.

"Whoa." Jamie stood memorized at the skyscrapers. Sam couldn't help but smile at his amazement and innocence. All he could think about were the sights and sounds of the city. He didn't care that they had no plan, a limited supply of food and money. Nope, all he cared about was the moment.

She grabbed his hand and began to walk. They ended up in Central Park. "Okay, buddy we need a plan." They were sitting on a bench eating animal crackers.

"Well, first we can go on the jungle gym, and then down that swirly side, and then swing, but I don't want to go on the merry-go-round it makes me sick, but I love the monkey bars."

Sam laughed, "No you goof we need a plan. Like we are we going to sleep and how are we going to survive." She playfully pushed him.

He shrugged, eyeing the jungle gym, "Can I go play?" He asked giving his best puppy dog face. Sam nodded and let him go off. She knew he couldn't understand the magnitude of the problem they were facing, and he shouldn't have to he was five.

Sam had to practically drag Jamie away to get some lunch. They had bought some hotdogs at a side walk cart, and now they were back in the park sitting under a tree. "You know what," Jamie had ketchup all over his face. She wiped his face with a napkin as he continued "My momma once told me of her friend who lives in New York maybe we can find her." Jamie took another bite from his foot long hotdog.

"I don't know buddy. This city's pretty big." Sam told him, not wanting to disappoint the little boy, she added "We can try though." She picked up their garbage and headed towards the trashcan. "Do you know her name?"

The little boy scrunched his face in concentration trying to remember the name of his momma's friend. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew that she made clothes or something like that. His momma had known her when she was younger. He had never met her, but a few months back Haley had shown him a picture of her in a magazine. He wished he could remember her name, but he couldn't.

"It's alright. We'll figure something out." Sam said smiling trying to reassure the boy. She didn't want him to worry. She had been doing enough of that for the both of them. "Why don't you go play some more?" With a smile he had run off towards the swings.

She sighed as she watched him and a few other kids play tag. She knew that running off with Jamie wasn't the smartest decision she had ever made, but she didn't know what else to do. Last night, John had only hit her, but who knows how long it would have been before he raised a hand to Jamie, and that was something that she would not allow to happen. She would figure this whole thing out. She had to.

**A/N: So what do you guys think?? Should I continue? Yes, no? Let me know if you like the idea, or you think I should try something else… Oh, and I wasn't really sure on the title so if you have any ideas for a better one let me know! **


	2. Finding Brooke Davis

**Chapter 2 – Finding Brooke Davis**

It was almost dinner time. The two of them were walking down the street. Sam was still trying to figure out where they were going to stay the night, while Jamie was still busy soaking in all the hustle and bustle. Suddenly, he stopped almost causing the man behind him to trample him.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Sam asked dragging him along.

"Sam, that's her." His small finger was pointed towards an ad on one of the city busses.

"What?" She asked, but she didn't really care about the answer. She just wanted Jamie to start walking again. They were getting angry glares from the people who had to take the time to walk around them as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"That's my momma's friend. The one I told you about."

"Jamie, that's Brooke Davis the owner of Clothes over Bros." Sam said, reading the ad to the boy. "She's a famous fashion designer." She explained as they began walking again.

"I know! My momma told me she made clothes and she's really famous." He happily explained as they crossed the street. "We have to find her. She was my mom's best friend from high school."

Sam smiled at Jamie. He seemed adamant, and it couldn't hurt to try. As of now they had no other plan. "Okay, well, let's try to find one of her stores." She didn't really know how to go about finding a famous fashion designer, but she figured her store was as good a place as any to start.

Sam quickly found a pay phone and called 411 and asked for the address of the closest Clothes over Bros store. From the street sign she realized that they were only a few blocks away from the location the operator had given her. "Come on, bud. Let's go."

Entering the store was like walking into a different planet for the two orphans. Sam was happy the only person in the store was a brunette behind the counter. Jamie didn't hesitate in walking up to the counter and introducing himself. "Hi. My name is James Lucas Scott."

The girl behind the counter laughed. "Well, hi, I'm Millie."

She seemed nice enough so Jamie continued. "My momma used to be friends with Brooke Davis. We need you to call her for us. We ran a-"

Before Jamie could continue, Sam intervened "We were spending the day in the city, and he wanted to look her up." She quickly lied, not wanting to reveal too much information to this woman.

Jamie looked up at her to protest, but she gave him a look that told him not to.

"Oh, well, um," it was clear the girl behind the counter didn't know what to say.

"Oh, you probably don't know her. It's okay." Sam said with an attitude as though the two of them were above her because they were friends with the famous Brooke Davis.

"Actually," Millie said, trying to regain the power in the conversation, "I'm her assistant. I'm just filling in at the shop today." Millie smiled.

"Oh, well then you can call her." Sam tried to speak as though they had every right to be in here, demanding this woman to call a famous designer that neither of them had ever met.

Sam looked at Jamie, and with her eyes told him to use the puppy dog face. "Please." He said sticking his bottom lip out.

Millie stared at the two children. She figured they must know Brooke. Why else would they show up in her store, asking her to call her? "Alright," She said to their smiling faces, "I'll give her a call."

Millie walked in the back and dialed Brooke's cell phone. "Hi Millie." Brooke greeted her assistant with her usual cheery voice, "What's up? Everything alright at the store?"

"Yeah, um everything's great." Sam crossed her fingers, but Jamie just smiled; he was certain this would work. "But, there's two kids here."

"Okay." Brooke said becoming confused.

"They say they know you. You're friends with their mom." Millie clarified for her boss, "Their names are Jamie and," she looked at Sam who lipped her name, "Sam."

Brooke racked her mind, but she could not figure out who these kids were. "Millie, I don't know who you're talking about." At the confusion in Brooke's voice Mille gave a warning look to Sam and Jamie. Sam grabbed Jamie's hand, ready to flee, but Jamie decided on another tactic.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Um, he wants to talk to you." Millie whispered as if Sam and Jamie couldn't hear her.

Brooke was running late, and she didn't really have time to be bothered by all of this nonsense, but she decided to humor the kid. "Alright, put him on."

"Brooke?" Jamie questioned.

"This is she, and may I ask who I'm speaking to?" She smiled at the young boy's professionalism.

"My name is James Lucas Scott." The instant he said the full name she knew who was on the other line. She didn't know how or why, but she knew who. She flashed back to the last time she had seen the boy. He was days old. It was the day she had left for LA; the last day she had seen her friends Nathan and Haley.

They had drifted apart in the years in between then and now. Brooke had lived her dreams becoming one of the biggest fashion designers of their time. Haley and Nathan had stayed in Tree Hill, and settled down.

"Jamie," Brooke said quietly more to herself than to Jamie.

Jamie who had been rambling on suddenly stopped, "You do know me." A smiled crept across his faced, and Sam who had been holding her breath the hold time sighed in relief.

Brooke had asked to speak to Millie then. Brooke still seemed pretty confused to Millie, but she had promised that she would be at the store shortly to get to the bottom of all this before hanging up. "She's on her way." Millie told the two of them.

"See I told you." Jamie said excitedly to Sam. Sam nodded, hoping this was the break the two of them needed.

Brooke Davis arrived as quickly as possible. She wanted to figure out why the son of her friends from high school was asking for her at her store.

Jamie and Sam were sitting on the purple couch inside of Clothes over Bros when Brooke Davis walked in. She immediately went over to the couch, focusing all her attention on the little boy. "Hi." Jamie said innocently.

"Oh my God," he looked so much like his Uncle Lucas. Even though she didn't know him she felt like she did, and she hugged him. "I don't understand." Brooke said letting go of the little boy, "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" At the question, Jamie suddenly became very interested in a pair of high heels across the room. Brooke's gaze followed him, but she didn't know what to say.

"His parents died." Brooke turned toward the younger brunette. It was the first time she had even noticed her. "He doesn't like to talk about it." She explained Jamie's sudden loss of interest in the conversation.

"Oh." Brooke was in shock. "I hadn't heard." She felt as though she needed to explain herself to this girl. Sam didn't seem to care. "Who are you?" Brooke asked suddenly. She needed to focus on something other than the death of her two friends.

"This is Sam." At the change of subject Jamie had wandered back over. "We met in the foster home. They were mean." Jamie's face was sincere and honest. "He hit Sam _and_ broke my LEGO city!" Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's last comment. "So we ran away." He finished.

Brooke looked towards the older of the two. Sam nodded. "We had no one else to call, and Jamie saw your picture on the side of a bus."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I would love more. Let me know if you have any suggestions, and look for another fic soon. It'll be a Brooke/Sam fanfic.**


	3. Figuring it Out

**Chapter 3 – Figuring it Out**

"What am I supposed to do?" Brooke whispered to Millie as they entered the back office. After the two had broke the news to her she hadn't known how to respond. She opted to ask Millie to talk alone.

"Well, we have to call the authorities." Millie said, although she was unsure of the proposed idea.

"I know, I know, but I can't have them go back to that house with that man." Brooke knew that she couldn't just harbor two runaways, but she couldn't send them back to an abusive home either.

"So do you think she's going to let us stay with her?" Jamie asked Sam. The two of them were sitting in the lobby of the now closed Clothes over Bros store.

"I don't know." Sam stared at the office door with worried eyes. "Maybe we should take off." She suggested. Sam had grown up in the system, learning to never trust adults. She figured Brooke and Millie were probably calling the cops as she spoke.

Before they could act Brooke and Millie appeared from the back. "Hey guys." Brooke took a seat on one of the love seats. "Okay, here's the deal," Jamie and Sam were now seated on the opposite loveseat, "I'm going to call Social Services, and make sure you two get into a great home." She smiled, hoping they would be enthusiastic about the plan, but instead she was met with two very unhappy orphans.

"Come on, Jamie." Sam stood ready to leave.

"Sam," Brooke stood too, but her voice wasn't filled with much authority, and Sam ignored her as she picked the little boy up. "Where are you going to go?" The two had almost made it to the door, but Sam suddenly stopped. She knew they couldn't wander the streets of New York City.

Brooke sighed, "Look, it's getting late, you two can come home with me tonight, and we'll figure this all out in the morning."

"Brooke," Millie warned, but Brooke brushed her off.

"Millie, can you cancel my dinner date for tonight? And, let the office know I will not be in tomorrow, please." Millie sighed as she picked up the phone to do as her boss suggested. She knew there was no point in arguing with her; once Brooke Davis made up her mind there was no changing it.

The three of them made it back to Brooke's apartment, avoiding the papparazi at all costs. That was the last thing she needed on her plate. She could see the headlines now: Brooke Davis Found with Two Runaways!!!

"Wow!" Jamie stared around the room in utter amazement, "This is your apartment?"

Brooke laughed before nodding her head yes. "Come on, I'll show you were you can sleep." She brought the two of them towards the back of the apartment. There were two guest bedrooms, and a bathroom off to the side. She showed them the two rooms, and let them decide who got which.

She left the two to figure out what to do for dinner. She scoured the kitchen, but there wasn't much food. She wasn't really home to eat, plus she didn't know how to cook. She sighed as she shut the fridge. "How about pizza?" She yelled to the two of them.

"With pepperoni?" Jamie appeared climbed up on one of the barstools.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked Sam who was walking into the kitchen.

"Pepperoni's fine." Brooke couldn't help but notice Sam seemed worried. Almost as though she was ready to flee at any moment.

"So you knew my momma and daddy?" Jamie asked as he took another bite from his pizza.

Brooke nodded, and smiled at the remembrance of her friends from high school. "And, I knew you when you were only a baby." She tickled him then, sending the little boy into hysterics. Brooke and Jamie talked about his parents for awhile. Brooke told him stories (only the appropriate ones) from her past with his parents, and Jamie told her stories from his past. Sam stayed quiet during the conversation, but she watched carefully. When Brooke carried the little boy to bed she could tell. She already knew Brooke Davis was going to adopt that little boy. She couldn't tell you exactly how she knew, but growing up living on the streets and multiple foster homes had taught her to read people.

Brooke appeared a few minutes later. Sam was cleaning up the dinner mess. "Here, let me get that." Brooke took the plates from the teen. "Sam," Brooke's tone was serious, too serious. Sam sighed, but turned towards the designer, "I want to talk to you."

The two sat face to face at the kitchen table. Brooke smiled, but Sam just stared blankly at her. "I know you guys have been through a lot." Sam rolled her eyes. There was no way this millionaire could even begin to understand what her or Jamie had been through. Brooke chose to ignore the eye roll, "But, I think we both know it is not safe out there for you two." She continued, searching for a sign of agreement from Sam, but Sam continued her blank stareing, "I know that you've been in some horrible foster homes, but the streets are worse." Brooke waited, hoping for a response, but Sam just continued staring. "Don't you agree?" She tried to end the one sided conversation.

"Whatever you say," Sam said followed by her trademark smirk.

Brooke laughed at the vagrant display of disrespect. She wasn't used to being treated like this. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about the next step. I mean, obviously we have to inform Social Services you guys are safe." Sam wasn't even making eye contact with her now. She was staring at the door, tears forming in her eyes.

"Look, Brooke," Sam stood, "You really don't get it, but thanks for trying." She started walking back to the room she was to sleep in, "Just do me a favor; make sure Jamie is okay. He's a good kid, and he deserves a good family."

Brooke didn't have a chance to reply. Sam had shut the door to the guest room before she could even open her mouth. She sat, thinking for hours, trying to figure out what to do.

Sam stared at the wall. She had always made it a point to never get attached to anyone during her short 15 years. Not her foster parents, foster siblings, or even friends at the various high schools she attended. But, Jamie had been different. He was so young and innocent. She was going to miss him.

As soon as she thought Brooke was asleep she slipped out into the dark hallway. Quietly, she opened Jamie's door. She decided against waking him. He wouldn't understand. She kissed him on the forehead. "Good luck, buddy." She whispered before shutting the door.

"You really love him. Don't you?" Brooke stood at the end of the hall.

Sam sighed. She thought she was going to be able to make a clean break. "Why do you care?" She didn't trust Brooke, and she was going to make it clear.

Brooke could see this conversation ending badly, so she changed the subject, "Where are you going?"

Sam chose to ignore the question. She walked around the woman, and started towards the door, but Brooke caught her arm. "Not so fast," She said turning her so they faced each other. "You can't just leave? What about Jamie?"

"I asked you to take care of him." Sam said, trying to justify leaving the little boy. "Plus, he's a cute little kid. He'll get adopted."

"Sam," Jamie's little voice came from behind them, "are you leaving?"

Sam glared at Brooke, as if to say now look what you've done, before turning around to face him. But, when she saw his little face she couldn't speak. There was no way she could tell him the truth, but she didn't want to lie either. Brooke seized Sam's minute of speechlessness, "No, honey she was just going back to bed. Isn't that where you should be?"

Jamie was satisfied with the answer, and he went back to bed leaving the two brunettes alone. Sam didn't speak. "So what are you going to do?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Well, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice, does it?" Sam's words were quiet, but the anger was still evident.

"Well, you can leave, breaking his heart, or you can go back to bed, and we'll figure this all out together tomorrow." Brooke offered the teen. Sam must have decided on the latter because she grudgingly headed back to bed.

"Sam sleeps late." Jamie was sitting at the counter, helping Brooke prepare breakfast. They were making pancakes.

"She's a teenager. That's what they do." Brooke said as she flipped the pancake. "I'll finish up here. Why don't you go wake her up?"

Jamie jumped off the stool and ran back to Sam's bedroom. He arrived a few minutes later with Sam. "Have a good night?" Brooke asked placing a plate in front of her.

"Don't talk to me." Sam said blankly.

"Well, good morning to you to, sunshine." Brooke sarcastically replied as she too sat at the table with the two kids.

"So, Brooke," Jamie was pouring globs of syrup onto his pancakes as he spoke.

"Yes," she quickly grabbed the syrup before he used it all.

"Can Sam and I live with you forever?" He asked the question as though it had the simplest answer, but Brooke and Sam knew it wasn't that easy. They only wished Jamie did.

"Well, buddy," Brooke spoke cautiously, contemplating how to best answer him.

"Please?" He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, "I know my momma would have wanted me to stay with you." Sam knew that was the clincher.

"Jamie," Sam diverted the attention for the second, "just eat your breakfast." She figured she give Brooke time to figure out what she already knew: Brooke Davis was going to adopt Jamie Scott.

Brooke smiled as the boy obeyed his 'sister' and began shoving mouthfuls of pancakes into his mouth.

**A/N: So, how are you guys liking the story so far?? Well, if you like it let me know. I would like at least 20 reviews before continuing. Even if you hate the story, let me know. I feel as though it's kinda rough, but I'm not sure… so let me know what you think!!!**


	4. The Beginning

**Chapter 4 – The Beginning**

"So what do we do?" Brooke Davis asked the social worker. Jamie and Sam were in the waiting area. Brooke had just told the social worker the whole story, and now she was ready for the next step.

"Well, this is extremely rare." The social worker explained. "Records for foster kids and foster parents are kept in-state, so I'm going to have to call the offices in North Carolina." She explained.

"I don't want them split-up." Brooke said adamantly. "They need each other."

The social worker smiled, but it was clear to Brooke that keeping foster kids together was not a priority. Brooke could see the two through a window. She smiled watching Jamie irritate Sam which ended with Sam attacking him with tickling fingers. She sighed as she contemplated what she was about to say. She figured it was now or never. "Would it be possible for me to adopt them?"

The social worker laughed at the question, but after seeing the fashion designer's face she realized she was dead serious. "Well, you just can't walk in here and adopt two children there are requirements and interviews that need to be conducted." The social worker tried to explain, but Brooke waved her hand.

"Look, I want to adopt them. I'll do whatever I have to make that possible." Her mind was made up. She had fallen in love with Jamie's adorable face, and Sam's typical teenage attitude. She knew these two kids needed each other, and they needed a home, and she wanted to give them that.

"Okay, well, we have to get them back to North Carolina first. " The social worker began looking the needed information from her computer. She figured she'd transfer the kids to North Carolina, and then they could deal with Brooke Davis.

"Let me take them." The idea was sudden, but it seemed like the perfect opportunity to bond with the two of them.

"Miss Davis, we cannot just allow two foster children to go off with someone." She scoffed at the idea.

"But, you can allow them to live with an abusive man," The tone of the conversation was quickly becoming heated, "I don't think you understand the pull I have with the media, and unless you want this sprawled across the news I think you should start taking me serious." The social worker blushed at the comment. "Now, look I will do whatever it takes. I lived in Tree Hill, NC when I grew up." She said, returning to her calm manner, "I can take them there until the adoption process is over. I will do whatever it takes." She was almost begging with the women.

"Give me a minute." The social worker asked Brooke to wait outside while she conversed with the others in her office, and made the necessary phone calls.

"So, are we going back?" Jamie's happy face quickly turned sad when he saw Brooke exit the office. Sam couldn't even look at the women.

Brooke smiled as she bent forward towards the boy, "Actually, I asked the lady if I could adopt you." She looked at the boy with questioning eyes, "and hopefully, they'll figure something out so you can stay with me." Brooke knew she shouldn't have spoken before things were certain, but she was too excited, and Jamie was even more excited. He jumped into her arms at the news.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sam said quickly as she left the two of them.

Brooke watched the girl as she headed towards the bathroom, tears in her eyes. "Jamie, buddy why don't you hang out here? I'm going to go talk to Sam." She set the boy down before heading to the bathroom.

Sam was splashing water on her face when Brooke entered. "You don't have to explain." Sam said drying her hands on a paper towel. "I get it."

"Sam," Brooke began, but Sam stopped her.

"Just, let me be." She opened the door, but Brooke grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Sam, we need to talk." Sam gave up, she turned towards the women. She could already hear the excuses that were about to come, but she didn't feel like arguing. "I know you and Jamie come as a pair, and that's why I asked to adopt you too." Brooke was unsure of how the teenager would react, and so the minute the words left her mouth she let go of her arm and took a step back.

"You don't even know me." Sam said out of shock, not anger.

"I know," Brooke couldn't argue with her on that. She didn't know the girl who was standing in front of her, "But I would like to get to know you."

At her words, Sam began hysterically crying. She had never felt wanted, ever, and now this woman who she'd known for less than 24 hours wanted to be her mother. Every fiber in her being told her to run. She wasn't used to trusting adults, but then she also didn't want to leave Jamie. She was tired. She was confused, and she was lost. The only thing she could do was cry. Instinctively, Brooke brought the girl into a hug. She rubbed her back as she tried to calm her. "Everything is going to be alright." After a few minutes, Sam regained her composure and the two of them rejoined Jamie.

"Miss Davis," the young social worker appeared a few minutes later. Brooke quickly followed her into the office. "Alright," the women was shuffling through papers as she spoke, "this is highly unorthodox, but we've decided to give it a try. Seeing as though you are kind of a celebrity we figured we had a better chance of keeping an eye on you than someone else." The women began to explain as Brooke smiled, happily. "Here's the deal," she looked at Brooke with complete seriousness, "first, we need you to fill out this paperwork. It asks the basic info, income, references etc.," she handed a few worksheets over to Brooke, "We'll have to do a home visit and contact these references before you can take the kids to North Carolina." Brooke was anxiously nodding at everything the woman was saying. "You'll have to return the kids to Charlotte for a few days while we process you in the system. If everything turns out okay, you will be able to officially foster the kids. After a 3 month period you will then be eligible to adopt; however, until the adoption is finalized the children will have to live in North Carolina."

"Great." Brooke beamed. It was Wednesday afternoon, and the social worker had decided that if the home visit went well and the references checked out she had until Monday morning to get the kids to Charlotte. The reason being Brooke would have to secure a home in North Carolina in the meantime before the system would be able to process her. She immediately made a phone call to Millie asking her to get a realtor in Tree Hill to start looking for homes. She decided it was about time she go home.

"So can we stay with you?" Jamie's face was all smiles when Brooke exited the office for the last time.

She nodded, "I think so buddy." The social worker who was to conduct the in-home visit and interviews drove them to Brooke's Manhattan apartment. Before receiving the tour he interviewed Brooke, and from the looks of it she passed with flying colors. He seemed very impressed with the 22 year old. She then gave him a tour. She knew her house wasn't exactly kid friendly, but he seemed understanding. He then asked to interview the children alone. Brooke took the opportunity to phone Millie. She hadn't been able to say much when she called her from the Social Services office.

"Brooke," Millie spoke before Brooke had a chance, "do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Millie's voice wasn't angry, but rather concerned.

Brooke sighed; she had expected questions like this. "Not really." Brooke chose not to lie. "But, I know these kids need a home, and I think I can give them that."

Millie sighed. Brooke had made her mind up. "Okay, well, I called a realtor in Tree Hill. He's going to e-mail some pictures as soon as possible." Millie decided to change the subject.

"Great." Brooke smiled. This was really happening. "Okay, well are you going to be available to come to Tree Hill? Just until we get things situated, then we can figure out a more permanent plan."

"Of course, I've already booked the tickets. The plan leaves at 8 tomorrow." Millie was on top of things. She always had been. Brooke wouldn't know what she would do without her.

"Have I told you you're amazing?"

"Not recently." Millie said sarcastically, but smiling at the compliment.

"Well, you are, and I love you. I will see you tomorrow morning." Brooke hung up then, and headed back to the living room. The interview was just finishing up when she entered. Jamie smiled as he ran to her with open arms. She picked him up, kissing him on the forehead.

"Alright, Miss Davis, as long as your references check out. You are officially a foster mom." He smiled as he told the new family the news. He left then, and Brooke informed the two of them that they would be leaving in the morning to head to North Carolina.

"But, we just got here." Jamie pouted at the news. He loved New York, and he hadn't seen everything he wanted to see yet.

"I know, but we have to get to Tree Hill so we can find a house. You don't want to sleep outside, do you?" She laughed at the little boy's pout face, "We'll come back to visit." She promised as she carried him into the bedroom to help her pack.

She only packed a suitcase. She figured she'd either buy new things or send for the rest of her stuff once she got to Tree Hill. Jamie was distracted at the moment, staring out the window at the New York City skyline.

"So, our flight leaves pretty early tomorrow, but I was thinking we should go out to celebrate tonight. What do you think?" She zipped her suitcase close.

Jamie's eyes widen at the news. "Really? Can we go anywhere?"

"Well, that depends, where do you want to go?" She smiled hoping he wasn't going to say somewhere completely crazy.

"Chuckee Cheese!" He yelled as he jumped on the bed.

She playfully pushed him down and tickled him. "I don't think Sam would have very much fun at Chuckee Cheese." She explained as he broke out into laughter. "But, we'll find somewhere to go." She sent him off then to inform Sam of the plan.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews!!! You surpassed the goal of 20 which made me very happy!! I will post as soon as I receive ten more reviews. I hope you guys like the new chapter. **


	5. Stealing and Misconceptions

**A/N: So, for the sake of this story there was no Lucas. We're just going to say that Jamie didn't have any family left. I know this might bum some people out, but I really just want it to be about Brooke and the kids.**

**Chapter 5 – Stealing and Misconceptions**

Two weeks later and the three of them were finally settled into their new home. It sat on the outskirts of Tree Hill down by the beach. They had spent the last weeks getting to know each other. Life was good for the moment. Summer was quickly coming to the end, and Jamie and Sam were to start school in a few days.

"I don't want to go." Sam said from under the covers.

"Come on, Sam. We've gotta get you some new school clothes." She pulled the covers off the teen, only to watch Sam cover her head with the pillow.

"I have enough clothes." Sam protested, but in the end Brooke won. The three of them were now at Tree Hill Mall.

"Oooh, can I get an IPod?" Jamie had become entranced by the shining new IPods in RadioShack's display window.

"For what? You're Barney music?" Sam teased.

"I'm not a baby." Jamie yelled as he pushed Sam with all his might. The teenager laughed at his attempt as she didn't budge at all.

"Hey, hey, what did I tell you about hitting?" Brooke asked grabbing the little boy's arm before he could push Sam again.

"But, I wasn't hitting." He smiled innocently, "I was pushing."

"Jamie," Brooke said with a raised eyebrow. It didn't take much to make him apologetic. He quickly apologized to Brooke and Sam. "Sam, do you have something to say?" She asked looking at the girl, hoping she would get an apology to Jamie out of her.

"I don't understand why I have to be here?" Sam said her voice a mixture of boredom and aggravation.

Brooke was quickly becoming exasperated with the teenager. She had been complaining since she got out of bed. Brooke kept telling herself it was typical adolescent behavior, and to ignore it, but she didn't know how much longer she could take. "Because," the exasperation could be heard as Brooke explained for the billionth time, "you need new school clothes."

"I don't even want to go to school." Sam was finding anything to whine about today. Brooke was surprised she didn't complain about the color of the sky. They headed into JCPennys.

"Well, Sam," Brooke said distracted as she began searching through a pile of polo shirts for Jamie, "you have to go to school."

"Whatever, I'm going to look at shoes." Sam mumbled as she sulked off.

Brooke and Jamie were so caught up in their shopping that they almost didn't hear Brooke's name being announced over the intercom. She was being asked to come to the customer service desk she figured to meet Sam. When they reached the station in the middle of the store she was surprised to see no Sam, but a man, instead. "Brooke Davis?" He questioned.

"Um, yes." She looked at him with questioning eyes. She was obviously confused.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." He didn't explain, but when she saw the badge around his neck read 'Security Guard' she figured whatever he wanted couldn't be good.

She carried Jamie as she followed the man through a door to the back of the store, and then into another door that led to a small office that looked like an interrogation room. At first she didn't see Sam. She was sitting in the corner, her eyes fixated on the floor. "What's going on?" Brooke asked, suddenly worried.

"Well, we caught your daughter shoplifting." He explained.

Brooke's worry suddenly transformed into anger, "Sam?" All three of their eyes were on the girl, waiting for an explanation.

Sam looked up with an innocent smile, "It was an accident." She offered, but neither Brooke nor the security guard were buying it.

"Look," the security guard spoke with honesty, "it was her first offense, and it was just a tube of lipgloss. We're going to let her go, but she's not allowed in the store anymore." He felt pity for the women who was obviously shocked at her daughter's behavior.

"Thank you," Brooke exclaimed finally pulling her gaze away from Sam.

No one said anything on the walk to the car. Brooke was too pissed off to talk, and Sam was too scared or too embarrassed.

Jamie was the first to break the silence as Brooke strapped him into his booster seat, "Can we get ice cream?" It was a question only a five year old would ask at a time like this.

Brooke couldn't help but crack a smile at his innocence. "How about I drop you off at Millie's and she'll take you for ice cream?" Brooke offered, "Sam and I need to talk." She ended the sentence with a glare towards Sam who was staring at her feet again.

Brooke dropped Jamie off at Millie's and then drove the rest of the way home in silence. The first words Brooke uttered were spoken the moment they entered the house, "Sit." She commanded with a finger pointing at the couch. Sam did as she was told.

Before Brooke began she took a deep breath. She didn't really know how to go about this. Maybe if she would have had real parents around growing up she'd have a better idea of what to say, but she hadn't. "What the hell where you thinking?" The anger was evident in her voice. "Stealing?" She waited then for a response from her foster daughter, but Sam had reverted her eyes back to her feet. "Samantha, look at me." Brooke said as calmly as she could. Slowly, Samantha obeyed. Brooke searched her eyes for a reasoning behind her earlier actions, but she couldn't see one.

"I'm sorry." Sam finally said, but Brooke could tell the apology was not sincere, and Sam was just trying to avoid the conversation.

"Are you really?" Brooke questioned her with her eyes, "Or are you just trying to get out of being punished?"

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Sam suddenly became angry. As she said the words she jumped to her feet.

Brooke was shocked, but followed the younger brunette's lead. She, too, stood. "Sam." She said coolly trying to stay in control.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Sam yelled before she turned to head to her bedroom, but Brooke caught her arm.

"Hey," Brooke's anger level was rising and she was having trouble staying calm, but she managed to keep her voice at a more appropriate level than Sam's, "do not speak to me like that."

"You're not my fucking mother." Sam said as she ripped her arm out of Brooke's grasp. Brooke gasped at the amount of anger and hate Sam had mustered up. The next sound she heard was the slamming of Sam's door.

Brooke didn't follow Sam. They both needed time to cool down. Instead she focused on her work. She and Millie had decided they'd both stay in Tree Hill, and open a new store. She was currently drawing up plans for the renovation of one of the old downtown buildings they had bought. Millie was bringing Jamie home in a little bit, and she figured she'd talk to Sam after that.

When the front door opened Brooke smiled, but she was met by two sullen faces. "What's wrong?" She asked standing up to greet them.

Millie sighed, and Jamie stared at the ground. "Jamie do you have something to say?" Millie gently pushed the little boy forward, ushering him to speak.

"I stole a candy bar from the store." The words were rushed, but Brooke understood them fine. "I'm sorry." Unlike his foster sister's apology his was sincere.

"Jamie," Brooke said more out of shock and disappointment then anger.

"I'm really sorry." He repeated himself looking back at his feet. Tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"Alright, go up to your room. I'll be up there in a minute." Brooke's gaze followed the little boy up the stairs. Once she heard the click of his bedroom door closing she turned to Millie for answers. "What happened?"

"When we left the store a candy bar fell out of his jacket. I asked him where he got it, and he told me he took it." Millie explained shaking her head. "I had him go back in and apologize and give it back." Brooke nodded. "Do you think he wanted to be like Sam, or something?" Brooke had told her about Sam's escapades when she dropped Jamie off.

"I don't know, probably." Brooke said looking towards their bedrooms, as if it would give her the answer. "Millie, what am I going to do?" Brooke's eyes began to tear up as she spoke. "They're stealing, Sam and I got in a huge fight. I'm the worst foster mother."

"Brooke," Millie took a step closer to her boss, engulfing her in a hug, "you're doing a great job. Things can't always be sunshine and rainbows. You're going to be fine." She smiled, and then left bidding her good luck.

Brooke decided to talk to Jamie first. She figured he'd be easier. She found him in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed watching his feet dangle. She sat down next to him. "Jamie," she began. He looked up at her with apologetic eyes. "You know stealing is wrong."

"I know." He said quietly with a nod.

"Then why did you do it?"

It took him a moment to speak. Finally, mustering up all the courage he possibly could he began "I thought that you were going to send Sam away because she got in trouble, and I thought that if I stole something I could stay with her." He said the sentence in one breath, and then looked away, afraid of her reaction.

Brooke sighed, "Alright, come with me." The two of them walked to Sam's room. Sam was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when the two entered she sat up. Jamie sat next to her, and Brooke pulled out the desk chair and sat across from them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, it seems that Jamie decided to steal something today when he and Millicent went to the store." Guilt covered Sam's face as she looked at the little boy. She sighed, ready to say something, but Brooke continued, "It seems he thought that I was going to send you away because you got in trouble, and he wanted to stay with you." Brooke explained his actions. Sam was feeling guiltier every second. "So, I'm going to say something, and I want you both to listen." She looked back and forth between the two making sure she had their full attention. "This," she waved her hands around to motion to the house, "is _our_ home. I am _never_ going to ask you guys to leave. _Ever_. Okay?"

She looked at the two to make sure they understood. They both nodded, but Jamie's smile told her he was more convinced than Sam who sat blankly staring. "Good. Now, Jamie why don't you go wash up for dinner. I need to talk to Sam for a minute." Jamie bounced out of the room, happy he and Sam were both going to be able to stay with Brooke.

The second he was gone Brooke turn her focus on Sam, "So," She began, leaving the rest up to Sam.

"I didn't know he was going to do that." She said, and Brooke could tell she was sincerely sorry for the influence she had had on Jamie.

"I know." Brooke sighed, "But Sam he looks up to you. You have got to remember that whatever you do he sees. You're his big sister. He wants to be like you." Sam felt a rush of proudness at the words 'big sister' she liked feeling needed. It hadn't happened often in her short life. "As for your own stealing, what was up with that?" Brooke was trying to keep the tone of the conversation calm, hoping things wouldn't escalate like they had earlier.

Sam shrugged, not knowing what to say. "It won't happen again." She said quietly. Brooke hoped she was being truthful.

"It better not." Brooke raised an eyebrow for emphasis, "I mean it, Sam." Sam nodded. "Also, the way you spoke to me was inexcusable." Sam gulped. She felt horrible about yelling and cussing at Brooke earlier.

"I know. I was just so mad." Sam said fiddeling with her hands.

"I get that," Brooke hooked a finger under the girl's chin and pulled it up, "but it was still unbelievably rude, and it really upset me." Tears filled Sam's eyes then as she nodded her understanding.

"It won't happen again." Sam promised, but Brooke knew that it was a promise that would be broken. After all, Samantha was a teenager.

"Alright, well, I've been thinking about you're punishment." The tone of the conversation changed with Brooke's mention of punishment. Sam rolled her eyes, but Brooke ignored it. "I know you've been through a lot lately, and so I'm going to go easy on you." Brooke explained. "You're grounded until school starts." It was only five days, but Brooke figured that there was underlying emotions to Sam's actions; Emotions that Sam wasn't in full control of yet. "No phone," Brooke held her hand out and Sam reluctantly handed her the newly bought cell phone, "TV or IPod" Brooke said grabbing the TV remote and Ipod, "or computer." Brooke stood up grabbing Sam's laptop before heading out the door. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Brooke told the girl who look lost without her new toys, but she knew she had gotten off easy after the way she spoke to Brooke and stealing.

**A/N: That was a long chapter! Hope you guys like it!! I know there wasn't quite 10 reviews, but I had this finished and figured "Why not?" So let me know what you think. **


	6. First Day of School

**Chapter 6 – First Day of School**

"I don't want to go." Brooke laughed at the little voice she heard from under the covers.

"Jamie," she sat down next to the lump which she assumed was the little boy, "what happened? You were so excited about school." It was true, he had talked non-stop about school and the friends he would make. When he didn't respond she pulled the covers off him.

"Please, don't make me go." She had not expected this from Jamie, from Sam maybe, but not Jamie. His pleading and puppy dog eyes made her want to say 'Okay, we'll stay home all day and just watch TV together' But she knew he had to go to school.

"Look," She stood up and started putting together an outfit for him, "I know it's kinda scary, starting a new school and all, but" she turned back towards the boy and lowered herself to his eye level, "everyone feels scared on their first day of kindergarten." She smiled to reassure him.

"Even you?" He asked.

"Yep." Brooke didn't really remember if she had been scared or not, but she figured she was.

"And Sam?"

She nodded, "Now, let's get you dressed so we can eat some breakfast." She tickled the boy until he agreed to dress.

Brooke dropped Sam off at the High School entrance. She'd offered to walk in with her and get the paperwork filled out, but Sam insisted on going it alone. It took some urging to get Jamie out of the car, but eventually he relented (after Brooke promised him ice cream after school). She walked the little boy to his classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Nier, took it from there. She introduced Jamie to a group of kids and got him playing in a game of Duck, Duck, Goose. Now, it was Brooke's turn to reluctantly leave. With one last kiss on the cheek she left for her store.

Millie and Brooke had accomplished a lot in the few hours they had been working. Without the kids hanging around things ran smoother. Brooke was hard at work on her sketches, and Millie was making all the arrangements for the opening of the new store. About 11:30 the phone rang, and Millie answered it, and then quickly headed to Brooke's office. Brooke looked up as she entered. "Brooke, the principal's on the phone."

Brooke shook her head and wondered how the hell Sam could be in trouble already. It wasn't even noon. But, to her surprise the principal was calling on behalf of Jamie, not Sam. She wasn't given any details, but she was asked to come in immediately. She practically ran out the door, fearing Jamie was hurt or had a mental breakdown or something.

Jamie was seated in the outer office, staring at his dangling feet. "Jamie," Brooke entered and sat next to the boy, "is everything alright?" She searched his face for any sign of pain, but he seemed more scared than anything.

"Miss Davis?" the principal, an man in about his 50's appeared in the doorway.

Brooke nodded and stood to shake hands. "Why don't the three of us go into my office?" He didn't wait for a response before turning to walk back into his small office. He sat behind the desk. Brooke and Jamie took seats across from him.

Brooke smiled because she didn't know what else to do. "Alright," the principal began, "it seems that we had a little issue on the playground today." The principal looked at Jamie to explain and Brooke followed his cue.

"Jamie, what happened?" Brooke asked him, but he refused to look up.

The principal sighed and then told Brooke the story. It seemed a boy had called Jamie a name and so Jamie decided to push him down. The boy hit his nose pretty hard and had ended up with a bloody nose in the nurses office.

"Jamie?" Brooke looked at the little boy for confirmation, as if she didn't believe what the principal had reported.

"Well," Jamie explained, "He was picking on me." He spoke the words quietly, knowing Brooke wouldn't take his excuse.

"That does not matter. You know better than to hit, anyone." She turned back to the principal then waiting for him to tell them the next step. Since Jamie was only in Kindergarten and given his past the principal was lenient. He asked Brooke to take him home for the day and no other punishment would be given.

Brooke and Jamie drove in silence. Brooke wasn't that mad. She was disappointed and a little shocked, but not angry. "Alright, buddy, let's talk." She said as they entered the house. The two sat at the kitchen table.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

Jamie sighed, "Scott was calling me a baby and stupid because I didn't want to play his stupid game." He was obviously still angry over the whole ordeal, "Then the other kids were laughing and I was mad. So I pushed him down." Jamie told her. He didn't seem the slightest bit remorseful of his actions either.

"Jamie, what have I told you about hitting?"

"I didn't hit him. I pushed him." Jamie stared off; obviously getting angrier because Brooke wasn't on his side.

"Jamie," the brunette admonished, "it doesn't matter whether you hit or pushed him. It is never okay to lay a hand on someone else." She clarified for the boy, even though he already knew.

"I don't care." Jamie muttered.

"Jamie," Brooke began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Just, shut up!" He said louder this time. "I don't care what you think."

Brooke was taken aback at the young boy's words. "Okay," she said, just as angry as him, as she stood up, "I see a corner with your name on it." She pointed to the nearest corner. At first he didn't move, but after a warning look he trudged over to the corner.

"Jamie," Brooke said from the kitchen after 5 or so minutes had passed, "do you have anything you want to say?"

He didn't turn around, "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Come here," She ordered, and he did. He sat on the barstool at the counter staring at the older woman. "What are you sorry for?" She wanted to make sure he understood why he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you," She nodded, but waited for more, "and I'm sorry I pushed Scott down." He added, but she could tell that he felt the action was justified.

She sighed, "Jamie, I know that what he said hurt your feelings, but there are better ways to deal with bullies than violence." She waited for his confirmation nod before continuing. "Next time, try just ignoring him. Usually, all bullies want is attention."

"But, what if he won't stop?"

"Well, then you go and get a teacher." She told him.

"But, I don't want to be a tattle tale."

Brooke sighed, "I know, buddy, but if ignoring him doesn't telling someone is more important than not being a tattle tale." She explained, knowing the harm a bully could cause.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, honesty in his eyes.

She took a moment before she spoke, making sure her words were perfect. "Jamie, I am disappointed in you." She searched his eyes for understanding. "I know that you know better than to hurt someone else, and I know that you know better than to speak to me like you did."

"I'm sorry." He offered as he started to feel genuine remorse for his actions.

"I know." She rubbed his head, letting him know that everything would be okay. "But, I am going to have to punish you." She explained. "So, no TV or video games for one week for the fighting, and tonight you're going to go to bed an ½ hour earlier so you can have some time to think about how you spoke to me."

He nodded that he understood as she placed a plate of Oreos in front of him. "Want some milk?" She asked heading towards the fridge. She poured him a glass.

"Brooke?" Brooke turned from the sink to look at the little boy with Oreo all over his face. "Can I call you Mom?"

Tears sprung to her eyes as she was both shocked and elated at the question. She didn't answer the little boy, but instead went around the counter and pulled him into a hug.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Let me know what you guys think! Hope you like it.**


	7. I Don't Think So

**Chapter 7 – I Don't Think So**

"She's not your mom." Sam said flatly.

"I know, but she seems like she is." Jamie explained his reasoning behind his choice to call Brooke, Mom. School has been over for a few hours, and Brooke had to run to the store to pick up a few things for dinner. Jamie has just informed her that he asked Brooke if he could call her Mom, and she said yes.

Sam shook her head. "Well," she sits on the couch and flips on the TV, "she's not." Jamie shrugs. He doesn't really care what Sam says. "What do you want to watch?"

"I can't. Mo- I mean Brooke" He caught himself at Sam's glare, "said I can't watch TV for a week." He explained.

"Like I said, she's not your mom." Sam said smiling.

"I don't know." Jamie's voice was filled with apprehension.

"Brooke's not even here." Sam said as she picked Jamie up and playfully threw him on the couch. The two of them laughed as they begin to watch some show about crazy police chases. They must have dosed off because before they knew it Brooke was standing above them.

"Good morning." She said sarcastically as the two began to stir. Jamie gulped, but Sam ignored her. "Jamie, didn't I tell you that you were not to watch TV for a week?" Brooke walked around the couch and switched the TV off.

"I know, but" he began, but Sam stopped him with her hand.

"I told him he could." She said blankly.

Brooke's attention turned to Sam. "What? Why?" She questioned the teen with her eyes and her words. Sam didn't answer. She stood up and walked away towards her bedroom, but Brooke stood in front of her. "Samantha." She said calmly, but Sam refused to make eye contact. She ran a hand through her hair as she maneuvered her way around Brooke. Brooke sighed, but let her go for the time being. "Jamie," Jamie stood now facing her.

"I'm sorry." Honesty filled his eyes and voice, "I know I wasn't supposed to, but Sam told me to, and-" Brooke stopped him. She understood the power of persuasion Sam had over Jamie.

"I understand." She said before sending the boy up to his room until dinner was ready. She sighed as she went to the kitchen and started dinner. She didn't know what had gotten into Sam, but she knew she'd have to get to the bottom of it. As soon as Brooke had the chicken in the oven she headed upstairs. Jamie was lying on his bedroom floor, coloring. Sam's door was shut, but she could hear the angry music blaring from behind the door. She knocked, but there was no answer. She tried again, still no answer. She decided to open the door anyways.

The only sign of life in the room was the blaring music. Sam's window was open, the curtains blowing in the breeze. The tree branches, Sam's method of escape, were visible. Brooke sighed. Shaking her head she left the room. "Jamie," she called as she approached the boy's bedroom, "time to get washed up for dinner."

Later, after Jamie had been bathed and put to bed Brooke finally began worrying. At first, Brooke had figured Sam would be home shortly, but as the minutes had turned into hours she had allowed worry to slowly seep in. She sat staring at the front door holding the phone waiting for a call, but none came. At 10 Brooke dialed Sam's cell phone for the 20th time, but the voicemail picked up after only one ring. She sighed as she looked up the number for the Tree Hill police, but as she dialed the number the door finally opened and Sam appeared. She quickly hung up before standing to greet the girl.

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked her as she pulled her into a hug. The worry had over taken her anger for the moment.

"I went for a walk." Sam said shrugging out of the hug.

"Well, you should have called." Brooke said calmly.

"Why?" Sam opened the fridge and searched for something to eat. She settled on an apple. Brooke stood staring at the teenager, shocked.

"Because I was worried about you." Brooke grabbed Sam's arm and twirled her around forcing her to make eye contact.

"You're not my mother."

Brooke could feel the anger radiating off the younger girl. She was taken off guard, but she was able to stammer "I know." Before, Sam continued.

"If you know," She was basically, spitting the words at her, "then why did you tell Jamie to call you Mom?" Sam ripped her arm from Brooke's grasp, who was now standing there, completely shocked.

"I did not tell him to call me Mom." It was the first thing she could think of to say, "He asked me if he could, and I say yes." Brooke was confused as to why Sam was so mad.

"Well," Sam slammed the fridge, "you shouldn't have." She didn't explain. She didn't feel the need to. Instead, she walked past Brooke and headed for her bedroom.

"Sam," Brooke called after her, but her voice was unsure and Sam could tell. She ignored her. Brooke sighed. "Samantha." This time Brooke's voice was stern and parental, but not angry. It stopped Sam in her tracks. "I don't understand why you're so upset." It was clear Brooke really wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Sam sighed, and turned around tears in her eyes. "You don't get it." It was hard to figure out what Sam was feeling at that very moment, but it was clear that there were a hundred different emotions running through her body. "Foster care isn't permanent. No matter what you or Jamie think!" Sam's tears were evolving into sobs, and Brooke took a step forward to comfort her. "Don't!" Sam said loudly enough to startle Brooke. "You shouldn't get his hopes up. Things change all the time." She was barely audible over her sobs, but Brooke heard her loud and clear. "Just because you want to adopt him now, doesn't mean you will when the time comes." She left then, and headed up to her room.

Brooke was left staring at the spot the girl last stood. Like, Sam she couldn't begin to comprehend the different emotions running through her. She figured she'd give the teen a few minutes to collect herself before trying to speak to her. She walked up the stairs cautiously to check on Jamie. The little boy was still sound asleep. She crept to his bed and pulled the blue and white covers closer to his chin. With a gentle kiss she left.

Hesitantly, she walked down the hall to the Sam's door. She could hear the quiet beat of the music. She knocked on the door, and waited for Sam's command to enter, but none came. She knocked again and then opened the door. Sam was lying on her stomach, her head was shoved into one of her pillows, and Brooke could hear her cries. She sat down next to the girl, and began to rub her back. Unsure of what to say Brooke decided it best to keep quiet.

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch." Sam turned to face Brooke. Brooke couldn't help but smile at her sincerity. Brooke rubbed, the girls back, letting her know her apology was accepted. "I just," Sam spoke slowly, wanting her words to come out just right. "I love him." Those words hadn't left her mouth since she was a little girl.

"I know." Brooke said quietly, "But, you have got to believe me when I tell you I'm not going to hurt him or you." Brooke smiled trying to show her genuineness, "I promise."

**A/N: It's been awhile, but I was kinda disappointed in the number of reviews I received for the last chapter. I hope it's because people are busy, and not because the story sucks. But, I am grateful for those who did review, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! Review, please! If you have any suggestions, I'm open for ideas!**


	8. The Visit

**Chapter 8 – The Visit****  
****A/N: Sorry guys! It's been a long time… too long. I'm sorry. Hope you like the new chapter. I'm going to try and finish this story in the next few chapters.****  
**

"She'll be here tomorrow at 9." Brooke sets the plates of eggs in front of her two foster children. The last few weeks have actually gone well, really well. Ever since Sam's last meltdown there hadn't been any problems at all.

"Just tell her not to come." Sam said seriously as she chewed on a piece of toast.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Brooke told her, "And, I can't just tell her not to come, Sam. It's part of the process. Social services wants to make sure you guys are okay."

"Since when? They never gave a shit before."

"Language." Brooke warned before sighing. She understood Sam's hatred towards Social Services, but she knew this visit was necessary. "They'll be here at 9, so that means we all need to be ready for their arrival." Her tone told Sam to drop it, it was a lost cause.

The next morning the three of them sat on the couch waiting for the knock. Sam was not happy to be awake. It had taken Brooke 20 minutes to get her out of bed, and then they had argued over what she should wear. The morning was not off to a good start. When the knock finally came, Brooke jumped up as though it was the Publisher's Clearing House announcing she had won a million dollars.

The social worker, Mrs. Harris, started with a tour of the "residence." She seemed to approve as Brooke anxiously showed her around the newly bought home. She didn't say much, just nodded, asked a few questions, and wrote on her forms.

"Alright then, time for the interviews." She declared after the tour was finished.

"Interviews?" Brooke questioned shyly. She was unaware of this part of the visit.

"Yes, it's customary to talk with the parent and the children separately." She explained without looking up from her pad. "So, Jamie would you like to go first?"

Jamie looked at Brooke, unsure, but Brooke smiled and nodded letting him know it was okay. He led the way to his bedroom.

"So, Jamie," Mrs. Harris smiled for the first time. They were both seated on his bed. "How do you like living here with Brooke?"

Jamie was expecting to speak with the social worker. Sam had told him last night. She had also told him that he needed to make Brooke's place seem like the best place in the world. "Tell them that she makes you do your homework and eat your vegetables. Stuff like that." Sam had advised him.

"Oh, it's great." He nodded vigorously.

"What makes it so great?" Mrs. Harris made a note in her pad which worried Jamie. He knew what he had to do.

"Well, " he tapped a finger to his mouth as if he was thinking "Brooke makes me do 10 hours of homework a day." He nodded enthusiastically to make his lie more believable.

"10 hours? Really?" Mrs. Harris wasn't sure what to make of his statement.

"Yep, and she makes me eat like a bunch of vegetables too. Even the green ones." He nodded, but he could tell Mrs. Harris wasn't believing him. So he added, "10 a day."

Mrs. Harris wasn't sure what was going on, but she decided to move on. "So, what's this I hear about you shoplifting." She had been speaking to Brooke every other week, so she was up-to-date with what was happening in the new family.

Jamie's eyes widened. Sam hadn't told him what to say about this one. "Well, that was a joke."

"Oh, it was?" She confirmed.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure the store worker was doing his job so I stole the candy bar, but he wasn't. He didn't even notice so I had to tell him." Mrs. Harris nodded at the obvious lie, but let him continue. "So he got fired." Jamie nodded.

"So, what about the fighting at school?" She asked next.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah that was to make sure the school was safe for me." He explained. Mrs. Harris had to hold back a laugh.

"So, you like it here? You like Brooke?" Mrs. Harris asked, hoping these questions would get honest answers from him.

"Yeah," Jamie's eyes told her he was finally telling the truth. "Brooke is the bestest." Mrs. Harris nodded, and wrote on her form. At least he was honest about that.

"Alright, Sam," She had finished with Jamie and now she was sitting in the teenage girls room. "Wanna tell me about the shoplifting incident?"

"it was nothing." Sam said rudely. Mrs. Harris waited, but nothing else came.

"Alright, well, things like that can't-"

"I know." Sam said rudely.

Mrs. Harris dismissed the attitude. "So, do you like living here?"

Sam nodded, "It's a lot better than where I was. I'm not getting beat every night."

Mrs. Harris knew the girl was still hurting. She nodded, "And Brooke?"

"Brooke's" Sam paused looking for the right word. "Brooke's great." Mrs. Harris was pleased to hear something positive out of the girls' mouth.

"Let's go back to the shoplifting incident. It's a serious matter."

"Look," Sam stood, "that was a mistake, it was dumb. Brooke handled it." Mrs. Harris nodded. "It's not going to happen again." She could hear the urgency in the girl's voice, begging her to drop the subject. "I don't understand why you're here investigating Brooke?" Sam walked towards the door. "I mean, you never cared when I was in the however many foster homes with drunks that beat me." Sam's attitude filled the room as she opened the door.

The social worker kept her cool. "We just want to get the adoption process over quickly." She explained as she took the girl's lead and left the room.

Brooke Davis was nervous. Mrs. Harris could tell, but it wasn't the nervous she was used to seeing in the eyes of foster parents. No, Brooke wasn't nervous because she was doing something wrong. She was nervous because she loved these kids so much.

"So, Miss Davis, you require the children to do 10 hours of homework a day?" Her tone was serious and her faced matched.

"Wh-what?" Brooke's response was quavered, she wasn't sure what Mrs. Harris was talking about. "I mean I make them do their homework, but I don't like make them homework Nazis…" she spoke quickly and went into a long ramble. Mrs. Harris began laughing. "Why are you laughing? Do you not believe me?

"Brooke, relax. Everything checked out. I wish we had more foster parents like you." Mrs. Harris smiled. Tears sprung to Brooke's eyes. She had always wanted to be a mom, and now her dream was finally coming true. "I would, however, like to recommend Sam talking to a counselor or something. She has a lot of pent up anger." Brooke nodded she knew this about Sam, and she knew Sam well enough to never go to counseling.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it, let me know!**


End file.
